


kiss cam

by putriloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot, kiss cam but there's a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putriloona/pseuds/putriloona
Summary: jungeun didn’t know why she was here, at a huge baseball game. she didn’t even like sports. but one look to her right, where jiwoo was sitting and smiling wide, and she knew exactly why.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	kiss cam

jungeun didn’t know why she was here, at a huge baseball game. the only sports she liked was swimming, and it was because she could move effortlessly in the water. other than that, she hated sports. she couldn’t even run straight, for god’s sake. she’d rather stay at home and watch movies or something. but one look to her right, where jiwoo was sitting and smiling wide, and her heart skipped a bit. _yeah, i know why i’m here…_

they had been friends for as long as they’d lived. different as they were in almost everything, it surprised them too that they could be best friends. they just knew when to tolerate their differences or respect them, hence why jungeun never went to any baseball game jiwoo had always loved. today, however, was the first time jiwoo couldn’t find a single person to accompany her—or at least that was what she told jungeun. and it wasn’t like she was going to _beg_ if jungeun really didn’t want to come. she was just going to ask 11 times and that’s it. but jungeun couldn’t say no to jiwoo anyway, so she agreed on the third time, right after seeing jiwoo’s pleading eyes. jungeun swore they were irresistible.

so here she was. not understanding shit about what was going on in the field, but jiwoo was having fun, and that made her happy too. part of her knew it was because she would give jiwoo the world if she asked. she was falling hard for her best friend, but she didn’t want to admit it because it seemed cliché. plus, it was pathetic too, since jungeun was sure jiwoo just went on a date with a girl named sooyoung last week.

without realizing it, jungeun had spent most of her time there looking at jiwoo. it was much more fun than the game itself anyway. the girl was easily entertained, and her facial expressions were so funny that jungeun couldn’t help but laugh.

jiwoo noticed the laugh and half-screamed at jungeun’s face. “why are you laughing?! we’re losing!”

of course, it only made jungeun laugh louder. “sorry, sorry! your face is just so funny when you’re worried like that.”

jiwoo pouted, making jungeun feel bad. she poked her cheek. “hey, you know i don’t mean it like that. don’t worry, your favorite team will win in the end, then you will tell me all about it afterwards like you always do. right?”

that did make jiwoo smile, so jungeun grinned, “and your face is so cute.”

for reasons jungeun didn’t get at all, jiwoo was back to pouting. “if you think i’m cute, then why am i single?”

jungeun blinked. “w-what..? jiwoo,” she chuckled nervously, “what do you mean?”

“hmph,” was the only reply jiwoo gave her. then her eyes were back on the field again, leaving jungeun wondering. _she probably meant sooyoung, right?_

***

they continued watching the game until there was a break, which jungeun didn’t know what for, but she was happy she could finally stretch without being yelled at by middle-aged men behind her to stop blocking the view. somehow, jiwoo looked a bit nervous beside her, but jungeun thought it was probably because her favorite team was still losing.

suddenly, the announcer said something about kiss cam and jungeun groaned. she forgot about this part of baseball games. but she was really bored, so maybe watching strangers kiss on the big screen will be entertaining.

except, it wasn’t strangers on the screen.

it was her.

and _jiwoo._

she looked to jiwoo and, shit, jiwoo was looking at her and _grinning_. _she must think this is amusing,_ jungeun thought as she rubbed her temple. _god, why do you do this to me?_

“what do you think, jungie??” jiwoo practically squaled, then tried to compose herself. “uhm, but i wouldn’t force you if you don’t want to.”

_oh no,_ jungeun thought, _jiwoo is excited for this.. best friend kiss or whatever, and i shouldn’t ruin her day when her team’s already losing._ she let out a nervous laugh and took a deep breath. “let’s just get this over with,” jungun said as she closed her eyes and braced herself. she could feel her anticipation rise as the audience’s cheer grew louder.

….but jungeun only felt jiwoo’s lips on hers for a second, and she cursed herself for feeling disappointed. she opened her eyes and found jiwoo chuckling, “your face is so red.”

whining from embarrassment, jungeun covered her burning face with her hands. she couldn’t trust her lips to not form a smile right now—not when they’re tingling from jiwoo’s small peck.

***

the kiss cam went to shoot other people, then the game continued, but jungeun was so lost in her thoughts until the announcer said there was another break. she quickly rose to her feet and told jiwoo she needed to go to the toilet. which was true, but mostly because she wanted to avoid jiwoo talking about their kiss.

when jungeun returned to her seat, however, she spotted the kiss cam trying to find new victims. then it landed on the two of them, _again_.

“hey, girls!” the announcer greeted cheerfully. “i believe it was only a peck you did before. this is a _kiss_ cam, though, so.. good luck!” jungeun could practically _hear_ the wink.

she groaned for the nth time that day. “why do they want us to kiss so bad? i’m starting to think the announcer is a weird straight man who’s into lesbian porn.”

“it’s literally a woman’s voice,” jiwoo deadpanned.

“whatever. should we kiss again?” jungeun asked.

“well… if the previous one made you uncomfortable…” jiwoo said, and the hesitancy in her voice broke jungeun’s heart.

she never wanted to see jiwoo sad, so she decided it was time for her to woman up. she leaned first towards jiwoo and stopped just inches before, hoping her eyes do justice in asking jiwoo if she was sure.

fortunately, jiwoo gave her a soft smile and leaned to kiss her. a _proper_ one this time. took a couple of minutes, too, apparently, because the announcer had to remind them that, “not to interrupt or anything here, but there _are_ other couples to shoot.” they pulled apart, both smiling. the audience roared the whole time.

***

“you tricked me! oh my god. i thought the announcer was being gross for asking us to kiss again but it’s actually sooyoung and _you_ asked her to!” jungeun practically screeched at jiwoo after the announcer, _sooyoung_ herself, approached them when the game had finished.

she introduced herself to jungeun, smirked at jiwoo’s caught-red-handed face, then apologized for making them kiss twice. “sorry jungeun, i just can’t handle another ‘unnie, _please_ help me make jungie realize i like her too’. i don’t want to see you two useless gays every time i come to work, cause god knows how many pecks jiwoo could give you before you realize it. so i had to do it. anyway, congratulations! see ya,” sooyoung explained, leaving jungeun dumbfounded.

jiwoo only laughed. “i’m sorry! i was just tired of waiting, so i asked sooyoung-unnie for help. that’s why we met up last week, by the way. and i did _not_ ask for the second kiss, remember.”

things started to fall into place. “so… you knew i like you this whole time?” jungeun whispered, the feeling of embarrassment just grew stronger.

“yeah, since forever ago,” jiwoo giggled. “i’m like… dropping hints that i like you too. a lot of them. every day. to your _face_.”

“oh,” jungeun grimaced. “so you _did_ mean what you said when i called you cute.”

“yes! oh my god,” jiwoo rolled her eyes. “see, _this_ is why sooyoung agreed to help. even she could see how clueless you are.”

jungeun punched jiwoo lightly. “hey, i’m trying my best! besides, i get it now, don’t i.”

“yeah, after i kissed you _twice_. and you _still_ thought i was just being friendly,” jiwoo shook her head.

“you— shut up!” jungeun gave jiwoo another punch. “i’m genuinely sorry your team lost, though. they’re legendary, aren’t they? from what you’ve told me, i think this is the first time they’ve lost.”

jiwoo chuckled. “it’s okay, i got my own win with that kiss. jiwoo’s first win! and honestly, i wasn’t even focused on the game anymore when i spotted the camera the first time. i was so nervous!”

“well, yeah! cause you knew they would shoot us!” jungeun whined.

jiwoo let out another laugh. “hey, it did get us to this!”

“yeah… yeah it did,” jungeun smiled. she took jiwoo’s hand in hers. “can i kiss you again?”

“you don’t need to ask,” jiwoo said as she brought their faces together.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure you could tell i have no idea how baseball/baseball game works. let's be mutuals on twitter @putritheworld :)


End file.
